


Unfastened

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [120]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "Jack!”“Yeah?”Sam jumped and turned to see her husband leaning casually against the door jamb, a smile playing about his lips as he watched her every move.





	Unfastened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Zipper Day’ (29 April). Set post-series.

“Jack!”

“Yeah?”

Sam jumped and turned to see her husband leaning casually against the door jamb, a smile playing about his lips as he watched her every move.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear you were humming.”

A blush appeared on her face but she couldn’t hide her smile.

“I’m happy,” she shrugged as she reached down to grab a pair of heeled shoes. “More than happy,” she amended as she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her feet into the shoes.

Jack’s grin widened at her admission and he moved further into their bedroom.

“So,” he said. “What’d you call me for?”

Sam got to her feet and frowned, before her expression cleared. “Oh! I need help with the zipper on this dress.”

Immediately, she caught the expression on his face and she rolled her eyes. “I think it’s caught in the fabric,” she explained. “I need the dress _fastened_.”

Waving away her pointed look, Jack gestured for her to turn around and he swallowed hard at the expanse of pale skin he was met with. He allowed his fingers to brush against Sam’s back before he made his way to the zipper. It had caught but as his fingers slipped underneath the material so he could get a better grip, he felt rather than heard Sam inhale sharply. He grinned but didn’t say anything, instead he leaned closer and concentrated on the task at hand. It took him a few minutes before he was able to free the zipper.

“The _other_ way, Jack,” she laughed.

“Spoilsport,” he muttered.

“I’m not the one who booked us a table for dinner,” she answered over her shoulder.

“Hm, about that,” he said casually as he let one of his hands settle on her hip, while the other hand moved to the small of her back, his fingers tracing a route along the length of her spine.

“What do you say we cancel those plans and do… something else instead?”

He placed a kiss behind her ear and she leaned back into his arms. “What did you have in mind?”

“I think you know exactly what I have in mind,” he murmured as he started to tug the zipper lower.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is late. Today’s entry will be on time, I promise! 
> 
> Also, for those asking (as I have almost 200 messages to get back to), I will do a write-up of WCC and the duo panel of AT and RDA from the weekend as soon as I get the time – there’s also an official video of the panel which is due to go live later today, I believe. In the meantime, for those wanting to see my duo pic, it’s on my Twitter account [here](https://twitter.com/itsjustmejac/status/1122871102861119488). If you decide to follow me, hello!! I don’t tweet often but when I do it’s generally stupid stuff. You've been warned. 😂


End file.
